A Clique Maximum Ride Crossover
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: This is a Maximum Ride/Clique crossover. And if you don't know of the Clique- they are a bunch of girls that are the alphas of the school and will Max become one of them?
1. OCD Briarwood

**This is a cross-over for The Clique... The Flock has decided to settle down... Max still 14...**

**Max's POV**

I walked up the steps of OCD/Briarwood. We, the flock and I, have decided to just lie-low for a while. We landed in this town called Westchester and we were all in rolled in the school, OCD/ Briarwood. I guess it wasn't the wisest decision, but the kids were getting anxious. Jeb had paid for it all and even the house we were living in. It was stocked with all designer clothes and I wasn't complaining.

"Okay- time to go!" I said. I was freaking out earlier because the Gasman, Angel and Leslie would have to go to a different school since this one was for only sixth through eighth.

Oh, yeah- I haven't told you about Shadow and Leslie yet, have I? Well- they were in the School with and supposably 'died'. They had actually escaped and the whitecoats didn't want us getting any ideas. Shadow was the same age as me and absolutely gorgeous with her olive skin, long dark glossy brown hair, and golden eyes **A/N: Yeah- i know she's a bit like a Alica, But she's suppose to be like Fang since their brother and sister.**Leslie had fair skin and platinum blond hair, like Angel and Gazzy, but instead had dark navy blue eyes. We found them recently and it' been awesomess ever since. Shadow can read minds and control wind and Leslie can become invisible and can move things without touching them.

"Darling- relax," Shadow rubbed my shoulders as she whispered into my ears. My whole body was tense. She must have felt that coming off in waves. See- she was part human- part bird- and part _cat. _Cool, huh?

I wiggled out of her grasped and bumped into Fang. I almost tripped on his shoes and fell over when Iggy reached out wildly and clasped the sleeve of my _Juicy_hoodie.

"Thanks, Ig," I looked at him gratefully.

"No problem- anyway were would we be without our _wonderful _leader if she broke any bones." he said sarcastically.

I smirked and Fang snickered. "True that," Shadow said and pushed open the doors. _This was going to be an interesting day, _I thought as I watched loads of gorgeous girls walking past us in designer outfits. And what you could call hot guys in Ralph Lauren. And we walked in...

**Lunchtime- Fang's POV:**

Okay- so we got through a half-a-day without freaking out- or at least I did. I hadn't seen anyone else, but Iggy the whole morning. I had made 3 friends, so with Iggy: Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, and Cam Fisher. I think I was the best of friends with Cam. He was by far the nicest.

We walked into the cafeteria and I was amazed. There was about a hundred or so kids in here. There was a Starbucks, a place were you could get virgin margaritas, a salad stand and much more. Suddenly, I heard laughing behind me and the five of us turned around. There stood the seven _hottest_ girls in the school and Max and Shadow were two of them.

"Nick!" Max yelled at me, over her giggles. She pointed to the Spanish hottie beside her. The girl had olive skin and glossy brown hair who just happened to have the biggest boobs on a girl age 14 I have ever seen. **A/N: I'm not being a perv- that's how Alica is.**

"This is Alica!" then she pointed a girl with amber eyes, sleek brown hair, and a tan skin. "This is Massie!" then to a girl with light blond hair and fair skin with blue eyes "This is the lovely Claire!" I could tell they were friends the most. Next was to a girl with freckles and red hair. "That's _Dylan_!" she then pointed to a girl with dirty blond hair and freckles with fair skin. "This is Kristen!" then she pointed to Shadow "Of course, Matt!" I looked at Shadow. _You know- Matilda is my 'real' name, but it sounds like a witch so Matt! _She thought to me. I gave the slightest nod.

"And this is Nick and James!" she said. The girls nodded. But Massie wouldn't stop staring at me.

Then, Derrick stepped out, looking directly at Shadow. "I'm Derrick," he said.

"Matt," she smiled. Since me and Iggy were friends with him, she must suppose he's an okay guy.

"I'm Cam and this is Josh," Cam brought Derrick out of his daze. He had been staring at Shadow the whole time.

Max smiled. "Of course," she said mischievously and Claire and Alica both slapped her on the arm. She must have known that Claire liked Cam and he liked her and Alica liked Josh and he liked her. None of them could take their eyes of each other. I mentally smirked. Then how Derrick had been glaring at Massie the whole time before he got a look at Shadow. Interesting.

Well, we all knew each other. Suddenly I noticed Max and Shadow's outfits.

Max was wearing a pair of washed out True Religion- skinny jeans. A black Marc Jakob V-neck with a white tank underneath. She used to have a yellow and green hoodie on, but must have abandoned it in her locker. Her hair was in a pony-tail with a few strands across her face. She had a pair of black and white Converse on too. She looked a bit out of the group, but was matching Claire and Kristen the most.

On the other hand, Shadow was matching altogether. She had a cotton-black skirt on that flowed out from her hip to her knees. A black tank on with a gray and white striped mini jacket. She had a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals and her hair was in a high pony-tail. She was never a girly-girl but wore what she wanted, I guess.

And to top that all off, all the girls had a _perfect_ figure. Max and Shadow were by far the tallest, but not too much of a difference. It was insane.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEW!! AND I WILL LOVE ALL OF YOU!! GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY!!**

**-The Flock's Bud**


	2. Meeting the Robots

**Hey everyone!!! I know Fang was a little too fashion-aware in the last chappie so I decided to make sure that he was more masculine in the next one!!! AH-DORE IT, WON'T YOU?!**

**Max's POV:**

So far this day was _great._ Normally, I would have hated it here- especially the people. But then I met the _Pretty Committee._ If they weren't who they were, but just some wealthy air-heads, I would have personally made their life hell, if they messed with me.

And at first glance you would think so. I was in first period, eight grade art, when they walked in. Vincent, the teacher gave them cold looks, but surprisingly, didn't tell them off. I was kind of annoyed since he yelled at me for being two minutes late. Shadow somehow got here with ease.

I didn't even bother watching them as they strut their way up to my easel and glared at me. I was too busy fantasying about how I was going to kill myself later for actually going along with this waste of time- I was taking freaking _art_.

One of the girls - a Spanish-looking one- cleared her throat loudly, and began tapping the toe her designer boots. I swept my gaze up at them innocently, as if to say 'Oh! You're looking at _me_ testily!'. While, I'd rather say 'Screw you. Leave me alone' and walk out of this place with the Flock at my side.

"Hi," a brunette said too sweetly. Her amber eyes were boring holes in my brown ones.

I didn't respond but just kept looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"Um, are you Cruella Devil?" she questioned me. Her friends snickered behind her.

Before I could respond she shot at me, "Then why-?"

"Why? Are you checking for any of your wannabe's?" I cut her off. **A/N: I know... I know...** **Baaaaad comeback!**

Her friends stopped laughing altogether, and looked at their Master in shock. But the brunette was smiling. Not evilly like she should be, but in that New-Friend kind of way. She was _weird_.

"I'm Massie." she outstretched her hand. I simply looked at it then back up at her. Massie pulled it back, but was still smiling.

"Max," I said hesitantly.

"I'm Claire!" one blonde girl with pale blue eyes, said almost happily.

"I'm Alicia." the Spanish one murmured, her chin stuck out defiantly. **A/N: Thanks, ****Guitargirl495!**

Another blonde girl said, in a interested voice, "I'm Kristen!"

The last one to say anything was a red-head (Another one...), who was staring at me in amazement. Kristen nudged her, and she nearly yelled, "I'M Dylan!"

My eyes widened a fraction at her outburst, my eyebrows still raised. I was taking after Fang right now, I knew that much.

A husky voice came from behind me, making me nearly fall out of my seat. "I'm Matt!" and Shadow plopped down on the stool next to me, grinning mysteriously and for no reason, like she usually does. It wasn't one of those, huge-ax-murderer grins that make you back up a few steps and bolt away, but one that was laid-back and kind.

Just like Shadow herself.

The girls, which I later learned where called, sat down in the row behind us and in unison pulled out their phones. It was sort of scary, that they were robots, programmed to be superficial.

I turned around, but couldn't ignore the constant clicking of their manicured fingers. Shadow thought what they were saying in their minds what obviously funny, by the way she was grinning and staring off into space.

I poked her and she whipped her head around to me. _They think that you match Massie's fire, _she thought.

I nodded and then thought, directed at Shadow, _And what? Are they thinking of recruiting us?_ I grinned at such of an absurd thought.

Shadow looked at me, her face straight as she thought right back, _Exactly._

**I HOPE YOU LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
